James Blair (Earth-7149)
Dr. James "Jim" Blair was a senior biologist of the Concordance Extraction Corporation who worked and lived at the mining outpost Con-Am 27, on the moon of Kamchatka. One of the oldest members of the crew, Blair was involved in the xenomorph outbreak that occured in the outpost in June 2530, where he discovered more about xenomorph biology and method of impregnation, something that became invaluable for Ellen Ripley to discover more about the creatures. Biography Finding Ripley In Winter 2530, explorer Matias Jernigan crash-landed his D81-LRT Condor nearby the Concordance Extraction Corporation mining outpost Con-Am 27, where they were killed by the camp's commander, Barrie Montone, who attacked them in self-defense after thinking they had gone crazy. After going to the nearby freighter ''Skíðblaðnir'', from where Jernigan came from, Ryan MacReady and Dr. Marian Lazarus returned with the survivor Ellen Ripley and evidence that the explorers had discovered something out of Kamchatka's ice. They also brought with themselves an unidentified lifeform that Blair would later study alongside his assistant, Joel Fuchs. Unknown to them, the frozen lifeform was a dormant Ovomorph, which later spawned a Royal Facehugger that impregnated Vance Norris and one of the outpost's dogs when he slept. Outbreak on Outpost 31 .]] Later that night, he was awoken by a fire alarm set up by Ripley, and witnessed a creature kill MacReady, only for Ripley to order Keith Childs to incinerate it with a M7057 flamethrower. He then performed another autopsy on the xenomorph's body, discovering it was capable of slowly infecting other lifeforms even with its cells, which he termed LF.Xx.3273, and not only through impregnation, as Ripley once thought duo to the events aboard the USCSS Nostromo. Realizing the immense threat they and the rest of humanity faced if the alien got loose, he became heavily suspicious of others having been infected without knowing. Panicking upon the revelation that all life on Earth and the other colonies would be gone in over three years if the xenomorphs left the planet, Blair suffered a mental breakdown and started destroying all systems in the outpost, as well as the RT tractors with an axe, as well as killing all the remaining dogs to contain possible vectors. The crew was able to overpower him and lock Blair in the tool shed. Death .]] Later on, Ripley and the others went to check on Blair, who was preparing to hang himself to avoid being killed by the xenomorph. While he stated he was fine and wanted to return to the outpost, Ripley did not take chances and left him locked there. In an unknown point of time, Blair was attacked and inmpregnated by the lose Royal Facehugger, while the local xenomorphs constructed a small UFO underneath the shed where they planned to sleep until other humans arrived so they could spread. The survivors rushed to the tool shed to administer their blood test into him, only to find he had already died and given birth to a Queen. Personality Blair was mild-mannered, dedicated to his job and extremely enthusiastic about the scientific efforts of the team at Con-Am 27. An avid drinker, Blair cared for his team, and while he was a scientist of the Concordance Extraction Corporation, Blair, much like the rest of his team, was unaware of Weyland-Yutani Corporation's intentions with the xenomorphs. After discovering about the true capabilities of the alien species, Blair became paranoid, going as far as to destroy all communication systems within Outpost 31 to stop the xenomorphs from escaping the facility and spreading beyond Kamchatka, possibly even to Earth. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-7149) Category:Scientists of Earth-7149 Category:Con-Am 27 personnel (Earth-7149) Category:Concordance Extraction Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Killed by the Kamchatka Queen (Earth-7149) Category:Civilians of Earth-7149